Many organizations use data stores for storing business data, such as financial data and operational data. In order to assist business users to examine their data, various data analyzing applications are proposed. Those data analyzing applications provide various views or reports of data to users. The data analyzing applications have query engines that access the data stores to obtain desired data. Some data analyzing applications have Online Analytical Processing (OLAP) engines to provide multidimensional views of data.
Those existing query engines and OLAP engines use components of the engines to obtain desired data, and do not allow for external components to be involved into the internal logic of query processing. Thus, these engines cannot reuse or share functionality with other components.
In order to facilitate reuse of the planning logic compiling all query operation provider actions in a single execution plan, United States patent application publication No. US 2006/0294076 A1 published Dec. 28, 2006, which is hereby incorporated by reference, proposes use of a query framework system that processes a query having a coordination planner and multiple query service providers. The query framework system processes a query and generates a query execution plan, along which the query is executed using relevant query service providers. When issues arise during the query execution, in order to debug the issues, a user needs to understand the query processing details.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a tool that provides visual representation of the query processing which aids users to attend to query processing issues.